Juntos a pesar de todo
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Julian/Barry] Un año había pasado desde que Julian y Barry se dieran la mano en nochebuena y unos meses desde que empezaran a salir juntos, aunque todo parece ir bien, Barry necesita aferrarse a los milagros navideños para poder alcanzar el corazón de Julian y ayudarle a olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado. La navidad es una época de sonrisas y esperanzas, ¿no?


**Título:** Juntos a pesar de todo

 **Autor:** Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy (antes Angelito97-Delena)

 **Pairings:** Barry Allen / Julian Albert

 **Sinopsis:** Un año había pasado desde que Julian y Barry se dieran la mano en nochebuena y unos meses desde que empezaran a salir juntos, aunque todo parece ir bien, Barry necesita aferrarse a los milagros navideños para poder alcanzar el corazón de Julian y ayudarle a olvidar los fantasmas de su pasado. La navidad es una época de sonrisas y esperanzas, ¿no?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A:** IMAGEN EXTRAÍDA DE TUMBLR "ALLENBERT".

* * *

 _ **juntos a pesar de todo**_

 _ **capítulo único**_

―¡Allen!

Barry cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no soltar una maldición. ¿Cómo se las apañaba Julian para siempre escupir su apellido como si fuera algo venenoso? Vale, comprendía su enfado, había vuelto llegar tarde, pero era nochebuena, ¿no podía comportarse como un ser humano comprensible? Cualquiera podría llegar un poco tarde.

O un poco bastante, como era su caso.

Y en su defensa, Iris West era la culpable de su tardanza. Su amiga lo había monopolizado desde ayer a la tarde con la excusa de que lo necesitaba para que la fiesta fuera perfecta. Era la primera vez, en años, que podían celebrar una cena en familia sin temor a que un supervillano apareciera para matar, amenazar o crear el caos. Pero eso no iba a valer de excusa, no con Julian Albert.

―¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ―entró al laboratorio con cuidado, conocía lo suficiente a Julian para saber que toda precaución era poco, si el rubio quería, Barry podía acabar con un chichón en la cabeza o con el castigo del silencio. Eso último era peor, prefería el golpe. Gracias―. Llegué lo más rápido que pude…

―¿Lo más rápido? ¿Te estás riendo de mí? ―siseó con tono desdeñoso. Bueno, pensó Barry, por lo menos no iba a lanzarle nada a la cabeza ni tampoco lo iba a ignorar durante todas las fiestas, algo era algo.

―Es la verdad, Iris…

―Una hora y media tarde, Allen.

―Lo sé, pero…

―¡Sin peros! ―gritó golpeando la mesa y provocando que varios folios se cayeran al suelo. Eso no era buena señal, Julian procuraba no perder la paciencia tan rápido, ocultaba todos sus sentimientos en una mirada helada que prometía problemas en cuanto estuvieran en un lugar más íntimo. La última vez que lo vio así de enfadado en público fue meses atrás cuando le prometió que había cortado con Iris cuando en realidad todavía no lo había hecho y todo acabó con una serie de malentendidos en mitad de los Laboratorios con sus amigos como testigos mudos. Sí, todo quedó solucionado unas semanas después, lo único que Barry necesitó hacer fue aguantar los silencios interminables, las miradas asesinas y a un novato idiota e insufrible que se había pegado como una lapa a la espalda de Julian. No fue una buena época, pero sirvió para fortalecer esa relación que había surgido de roces inocentes, de miradas con significado y de pequeñas sonrisas.

Estaba tan ensimismado en esos recuerdos que se olvidó que estaba en territorio hostil y que Julian no dejaba de gruñir y gesticular a lo largo de todo el laboratorio y él ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

¿Cómo iba a solucionar lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo? Era nochebuena, lo único que quería era emborracharse de su novio hasta decir basta. No era tan difícil, ¿verdad?

―¿¡Siquiera me estás escuchando, Allen!?

Barry dio un respingo en el sitio y avergonzado agachó la cabeza. El monólogo de Julian se cortó justo en ese momento, pero el héroe no se atrevió a alzar la mirada y descubrir que el rubio lo había castigado con el silencio. Si había algo que odiaba de Julian era su capacidad de encerrarse en su burbuja y no dejar que nadie acceda a él. Irónico, pensó, hacía justo un año había conseguido derribar una de las barreras más potentes del rubio cuando le salvó de estar bajo el control de Savitar y ahora había ayudado a crear una nueva. Fantástico, Flash, eres jodidamente fantástico.

―Allen ―el rubio se acercó decidido hasta Barry y tomó su rostro con delicadeza. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Barry respiró aliviado, los ojos azules de Julian no brillaban con desaprobación ni odio ni ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo. No quería lidiar con una nueva barrera de Julian, estaba agotado de sus dudas―. Lo siento, no quería gritarte, pero…

―Te quiero, Jules ―se envalentona. Julian le estaba dando una ventaja, iba a aprovecharse de ella―. Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo, lo superaremos juntos.

―Has llegado muy tarde ―susurró contra sus labios― y ayer estuviste toda la tarde con la chica West. No estoy celoso, es que…

Barry quiso golpearse muy fuerte al caer en el problema. Julian no estaba haciendo de un montoncito de arena, un castillo. Como normalmente hacía, aunque cada vez menos. Es que era nochebuena y eso, inevitablemente, era una ola de nostalgia y de dolor para Julian. Navidad era su época favorita

Su hogar se llenaba siempre de colores cálidos, de olores dulces, de música suave y de alegría incondicional. Por un momento, su familia era realmente una familia, sus padres se permitían abandonar su papel en la sociedad para ser simplemente unos padres normales enamorados de sus hijos que olvidan todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo del año como las peleas estúpidas, los insultos sin sentido y los desplantes, porque su familia no es perfecta, él no lo es, pero en esos días, donde el espíritu navideño se apodera de la mansión, la familia Albert-Desmond se comporta como cualquier familia inglesa enamorada de la navidad y de las pequeñas alegrías. Una familia sin responsabilidades exageradas y sin un jodido palo metido en el culo.

Julian amaba a sus padres, pero los odiaba cada vez que ellos sugerían que siguiera sus pasos o que se comportase como un aristócrata digno de llevar el apellido Albert. Y ese odio se acrecentó cuando la pequeña Emma murió en ese accidente de tráfico días antes de nochebuena. Julian ni sus padres volvieron a ser los mismos. Y todo empeoró cuando Julian decidió marcharse a la India, cuando Julian se vio atado a un engaño a través de la posibilidad de que su hermana, su pequeña ancla, la razón por la que su familia se mantenía de una pieza, la razón por la que Julian mantenía la esperanza de que el universo no estaba en contra suya, pudiera volver y solucionar todos los problemas.

Cuatro años después, la navidad seguía siendo un día de lágrimas, de peleas, de insultos y de soledad. Sin embargo, había algo diferente. Julian no estaba completamente solo, no después de descubrir que él era Alchemy, un monstruo en manos de otro gran monstruo y ser salvado por Flash. Mejor dicho, por Barry Allen.

Cinco años después, la navidad no era un día de lágrimas ni de peleas ni de insultos ni tampoco de soledad, pues Julian había encontrado un nuevo hogar, y este no era un lugar físico como su casa en los campos ingleses ni tampoco en ese pequeño apartamento que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, sino que era una persona. Sí, esa misma persona que lo había salvado cuatro años atrás, esa misma persona que arriesgaba su vida constantemente y que lo sacaba de sus casillas muchísimas veces a lo largo del día. Barry Allen.

Y él, como un idiota, se había pasado los últimos días más pendiente de los pedidos sin sentido de Iris y de Central City que de su novio que estaba claro que lo necesitaba en esa época más que nunca. ¿Es que era idiota o qué le pasaba? Julian nunca pedía algo, nunca te decía directamente si necesitaba un beso o un abrazo, simplemente se quedaba ahí, encerrado en su mundo o lanzando palabras hirientes si la situación lo pedía.

Mierda.

¡Y más mierda!

―Jules, perdóname ―el rubio se dejó abrazar cuando Barry pasó sus brazos helados, pues venía de la calle y estaba nevando, alrededor del cuerpo cálido de Julian. Lo que el rubio no esperaba es lo que pasó a acontinuación. Casi sin tiempo de asimilarlo, Barry los había trasladado directamente al apartamento del rubio. Julian odiaba que Barry hiciera eso porque normalmente acababa con el estómago revuelto y con ganas de que la tierra lo tragara, pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo ni de vomitar ni de soltar ningún improperio porque cuando abrió los ojos y se despegó del cuerpo, ahora cálido, del moreno lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor y no se encontró con su salón tal y como lo había dejado esa mañana -decoración minimalista con toques de Barry por un lado y por otro- sino con una sala navideña al estilo de los Albert-Desmond. Una decoración sencilla, pero cargada de amor y promesas reales. Incluso había un pequeño árbol en mitad del salón, al lado de las ventanas.

Era malditamente maravilloso y, por un segundo, Julian se permitió creer en los milagros, creer que podría ser feliz con el recuerdo de su hermana sin sentirse culpable, que podría llamar a sus padres y que solo habría buenas palabras y lágrimas de nostalgia, que el universo no estaba conspirando contra él y que Barry Allen era real, que estaba enamorado de él y que no iba a rendirse nunca.

La habitación estaba decorada con diferentes colores, desde el azul hasta el verde, pasando por el rojo, el dorado, el plateado y el bronce. Había muchas luces, también y un olor para nada desagradable. Julian dudaba que Barry hubiera aprendido a cocinar para esa noche, pero si podía sonreír hasta sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor en la mandíbula, Barry podía preparar algo sin quemar la cocina.

―Esto es…

―Julian.

El rubio se volvió y se cruzó con la mirada divertida de Barry que no dudó en señalar algo por encima de sus cabezas. Julian no tuvo que mirar en esa dirección, era obvio lo que había y también era el hecho de que seguramente Barry lo había colocado justo en ese mismo instante. Ventajas de ser un velocista, supuso. Ventajas que solo usaba cuando quería, el muy idiota.

―¿Muérdago, en serio? ―se cruzó de brazos y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Vale, quería besar a Barry hasta hacerlo desfallecer, pero no iba a ponérselo fácil.

Barry, tampoco porque en lugar de ponerse rojo como un tomate al saberse descubierto se puso a reír como un condenado, incluso tuvo el valor de agarrarse el estómago y de doblarse. Y sí, el que acabó rojo como una luz de navidad fue Julian al darse cuenta que lo que señalaba Barry era simplemente el techo que estaba decorado con cientos de luces representando las noches estrelladas de su hogar en Inglaterra como tantas veces le había confesado que echaba de menos.

Iba a matarlo.

―Oh, dios, Julian… ―se agarró al brazo del rubio, pero este se apartó avergonzado―. ¡No te pongas así! ¡Iba a besarte nada más miraras el techo! ¡Lo tenía todo calculado!

―No vas a besarme. No quiero ―sonaba como un niño pequeño caprichoso, pero estaban en la intimidad de su casa, completamente solos, si quería montar un espectáculo digno de un niño de doce años, así sería; aunque eso debería de molestar a Barry, no lo hacía en absoluto, Allen había aprendido que esas pequeña escenas eran una muestra de confianza, Julian no era tan vulnerable delante de nadie, solo de él.

Sí, eran dos casos perdidos.

―Jules ―intentó aguantarse la risa y parecer serio, pero era imposible. La situación era hilarante cuanto menos―. No necesito del muérdago para besarte. No soy tan predecible, en absoluto.

Julian masculló algo por lo bajo que sonaba muy parecido a "no eres predecible, eres un cliché con piernas", pero lo dejó pasar. Le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Julian porque después se volvía una masa cariñosa a su alrededor, aunque eso nunca lo diría en voz alta. Valoraba su vida y sus pelotas, por supuesto.

―¿Puedo compensarte? ―susurró contra su cabello mientras volvía a abrazarlo esta vez sin intención de revolverle el estómago. El contacto físico fue suficiente para que Julian se relajara y se dejase hacer. Barry repartió una serie de besos por todas partes, desde su cabello rubio hasta su clavícula. No supo cómo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban cara a cara y sus bocas estaban unidas en un profundo y seductor beso. Si había algo que desarmaba completamente al perfecto inglés, eran los besos demandantes y dulces de Barry Allen.

Durante unos minutos solo fueron un manojo de piernas, brazos, lenguas y bocas. Allen gruñó en aprobación cuando sintió las manos cálidas de Julian tanteando en sus pantalones y llevó sus propias manos al trasero del rubio y en un visto no visto, se hallaban en la habitación principal -decorada con una infinidad de velas rojas y algún que otro adorno navideño que no pasó desapercibido para el ojo científico de Julian que, aunque estaba deseando acabar con esa agonía y sentir a Barry en su interior, no pudo perder la oportunidad de burlarse de Barry cuando vio el muérdago que colgaba estratégicamente por todas partes.

―¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! ―Barry lloriquea cuando Julian se separó de él y liberó su pene más que necesitado del contacto para nada desagradable que Julian había estado ejerciendo en él. ¿Por qué Julian tenía que tener tan poco tacto? ¡Iba a darle algo si no podía tener sexo justo en ese momento!

―Sí, sí, lo que tú quieres, ¡soy un cliché con piernas! Pero coge el bote de lubricante o los aceites aromáticos que he comprado… o ¡mátame!

Julian se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con la mirada la imagen que se presentaba tan apetecible ante sus ojos. Barry Allen, el héroe de Central City, convertido en una masa desesperada con la camiseta arrugada, los pantalones medio caídos, el pelo revuelto y esa erección que pedía a gritos ser comida inmediatamente. Julian no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, su propio cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de liberación y de sexo salvaje.

―¿Aceites, has dicho? Mmm, ¿tienes hambre, Allen? ―le preguntó con una inocencia más que fingida, los ojos claros de Allen se oscurecieron ante la petición. Claro que tenía hambre y pensaba saciarla ahora mismo.

Julian se deshizo de su ropa tan rápido como el mismo Barry y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tirado en la cama con la boca del moreno en su más que necesitada entrada. Gritó triunfante y agradeció a todos los jodidos dioses del multiverso por darle a un velocista como novio que sin darle tiempo a pestañear ya lo estaba convirtiendo en una masa uniforme y suplicante. Se agarró el pene con fuerza temiendo acabar antes de que Barry lo estuviera follando hasta hacerlo lloriquear.

―¡Allen, joder! ¡Allen!

Era obvio lo que ocurrió después. Barry no paró de hacer rabiar a Julian hasta llevarlo al límite para después hundirse en él en una estocada. Las piernas dobladas del rubio por encima de su cabeza, con los ojos azules y llorosos por el deseo de Julian clavados en los suyos y con el pene erecto de Julian entre sus estómagos mojándolos de líquido preseminal. Era la imagen más erótica y romántica que Barry había visto en la vida.

Alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo y Barry se dejó caer en los brazos de Julian. El olor del sudor y del semen inundó sus fosas nasales, pero a ninguno les importó lo suficiente, Julian solo quería seguir aplastado y abrazado por Barry para siempre y Barry no quería salir del interior de Julian en un buen rato. Estaban en casa y era nochebuena, ¿qué más querían?

―Esta noche hay que cenar con Joe…

―¡Cállate! ―gruñó ligeramente molesto y apretó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Barry―. No lo estropees, Allen.

El aludido soltó una carcajada que sonó como música celestial para un agotado y feliz Julian que lo único que quería era retener ese momento en su memoria para siempre. Tanta felicidad no podía ser normal, pensó Julian, en algún momento algo iba a estropearlo y él era demasiado egoísta para permitir que eso sucediera. Sí, la familia de Barry lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos, la misma Iris no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor y el mundo no se había confabulado para fastidiarle la existencia una vez más, pero era cuestión de tiempo, en algún momento Barry abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta de que Julian no era suficiente, que todo lo que quería era una mujer como Iris o un hombre bueno sin fantasmas acechándolo y que aceptara su lado suicida como Flash sin discusiones.

―Deja de pensar ―le dio un casto beso en los labios y se acomodó de tal manera que ahora estaban frente a frente en la cama―: te quiero, Julian.

―Yo también te quiero, Barry.

Y se besaron, otra vez. Era nochebuena y estaban juntos. Barry tenía razón, pensar, a veces, no era una buena idea, porque si uno piensa en lo que podría pasar por ser un poquito más feliz, no vive realmente el momento. Barry lo aprendió hace mucho tiempo, ya era hora de que Julian hiciera lo mismo, ¿y qué mejor manera que en una noche mágica rodeado de la persona que amabas? Quizá no podían encerrarse en su burbuja de sexo y amor durante todo el día, pero sí que podían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba a solas antes de ir con los demás a la casa de los West.

―¡Allen! ¿Por qué hay un muérdago en la ducha?

Bueno, una pequeña pelea tonta también estaba bien, eso no rompía la magia ni tampoco estropeaba la atmósfera de paz que se había instalado en el corazón de Julian tras darse cuenta que podía ser feliz si simplemente se dejaba amar. No, simplemente le recordaba a Julian los cientos de motivos por lo que Barry y él nunca podrían ser amigos ni unos buenos compañeros de piso aunque estuvieran juntos y Barry prácticamente viviera allí.

―¡ALLEN! ¡No huyas, cobarde!

―¡Recuerda que me quieres!

―¡No corras desnudo delante de las ventanas, alguien podría verte! ¡Ven aquí!

―No, gracias. Valoro mi vida, Jules.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

* * *

 **BUENAS TARDES.**

 **Sé que quedan unos días para nochebuena, pero no podía esperar hasta ese día para subir esta pequeña historia. No sé si os habréis dado cuenta -imagino que sí- pero está ambientada un año después del 3x09: Savitar es historia, Iris sigue viva y Allenbert están juntos con todos sus problemas, desvaríos y su amor. MUCHO FLUFFY y un poco de sexo, muy sutil, lo sé. Solo sed pacientes.**

 **Me encanta escribir escenas de sexo, pero el tiempo libre escasea incluso en navidad -mis exámenes son en enero, sí, no tiene sentido, pero así es- y estoy preparando una especie de long fic allenbert, pero va a su ritmo y no quiero publicarlo hasta tenerlo casi completo.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS.**

 **Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, POR SI NO APAREZCO POR AQUÍ.**

 **PD: Cruzad los dedos para que Allenbert sea canon y que Julian sea un personaje (principal, ojalá) que sobreviva y siga en la serie PARA SIEMPRE. :)**


End file.
